Beautiful Night
by Juli Booth
Summary: O que aconteceu na noite do episodio 6x22? O que aconteceu com Booth e Brennan naquela noite.


**_Beautiful Night_**

_Autora: Juliana Alves_

_Classificação: PG-13_

_Categoria: Bones_

_Advertências: Romance_

_Capítulos: One-shot_

_Completa: [ x ] Sim [ ] Não_

_**POV Booth**_

O relógio marcava 4:47a.m quando eu a vi entrando no meu quarto e por impulso e, por causa dos acontecimentos do dia, lhe mirei a arma. Mas ao ver lágrimas em seus belos olhos soube que tinha algo errado. Ela se aproximou e disse que se sentia culpada por ser uma pessoa que não mostrava seus sentimentos, da culpa que carregava por ser tão fria com os outros.

Eu a confortei e ela chorou ainda mais, não resisti e a puxei para meus braços. Ela aceitou sem hesitar e se põe a chorar. Estávamos tão próximos que eu sentia o calor de seu corpo colado ao meu, eu tentava de toda maneira acalma-la, mas era inútil ela chorava ainda mais. A dor que ela estava sentindo era insuportável então para não ter que vê-la sofrer a beijei.

Um beijo calmo que demostrava que eu estava ali pra ela e por ela e, que nunca iria abandona-la. O sabor salgados das lágrimas que ela derramava tornava o beijo ainda mais saboroso e profundo, nossas línguas duelavam para tentar saborear ambas as bocas. Ela se aproximou mais de mim, se isso fosse possível, e emaranhou sua mão em meu cabelo, eu agarrei sua cintura e me entreguei ainda mais ao beijo. Quando enfim meu corpo gritou por oxigênio em me afastei de sua boca.

- Bones, isso está errado. Desculpe-me – Falei.

- Não, Booth. Esse é o momento certo. – Ela disse. – Eu quero que você me ensine a quebrar as leis da física, quero que você me mostre como dois corpos ocupam um mesmo espaço.

- Mas Bones, eu não posso... – Eu tentei falar, mas ela me cortou.

- Booth, eu quero. Por favor, não me negue isso. – Ela me implorou. – Eu quero que você faça amor comigo.

E como qualquer coisa que faria por ela, naquela noite eu ensinei a minha melhor amiga e companheira o que era amar e ser amada. E aquela foi a primeira noite em que fizemos amor.

POV Brennan

_**[Na manhã seguinte...]**_

Eu me acordei com os fleches da luz do sol no meu rosto, um pequeno sorriso cobriu meu rosto ao ver um dia tão bonito lá fora. Quando de repente me dei conta de algo me prendendo a cintura e então eu lembrei da noite passada. Lembrei da angustia que eu senti por ser tão fria com as pessoas, lembrei da dor de perder alguém de quem eu gostava, lembrei de toda a culpa que sentia. As lágrimas vieram e molharam meu rosto, eu chorei como uma criança e ele me confortou, me disse palavras doces e acolhedoras, eu não tive vergonha de expressar meus sentimentos para ele, não pra ele. Meu amigo, meu companheiro, meu parceiro e agora meu amante, pra ele eu nunca me esconderia ou teria vergonha, pois foi ele que me ensinou o sentimento mais belo e puro: o amor.

A noite passada foi ótima seus lábios eram gentis nos meus. Ele era carinhoso e sabia como dar prazer a uma mulher, tudo com ele era intenso, a cada beijo, a cada toque, a cada declaração de um "Eu te amo" eu sentia a verdade e o amor. E pela primeira vez eu me entreguei e amei, amei como nunca sequer poderia imaginar e nossos corpos entraram em sincronia numa dança sensual e cheia de paixão nos levando a um abismo de prazer. E em um segundo nós nos jogamos de encontro ao clímax e nos tornamos um.

Me virei em seu braços e o vi dormir tranquilamente e isso me deixou uma sensação de paz. Eu não cansava de admira-lo, ele era lindo um típico macho alfa. Eu acariciei seu rosto gravando cada marca de sua estrutura óssea, ele se mexeu e sorriu e aos poucos ele abriu os olhos. Ah! Aqueles olhos, cor de chocolate que tanto me encantava e me prendia, eu sorrir de volta e selei meus lábios ao dele de forma simples e rápida.

- Bom dia, Booth. – Eu disse.

- Bom dia, Bones. – Ele falou e me puxou mais pra si. – Dormiu bem?

- Se dormir bem? Eu nem lembro qual foi a última vez que eu dormir tão bem. – Falei e entrelacei nossas pernas.

- Que bom, assim eu sei que está melhor e que está feliz. – Falou ele. – Mas infelizmente temos trabalho e precisamos ir. Olha a hora.

Quando olhei para o relógio já marcavam 8:45, eu tinha que está no Jeffersonian às 7:00, além do que tínhamos que prender um assassino.

- Ok, eu admito quando perco uma luta. – Falei e já ia sair da cama quando Booth me puxou de volta.

- Hey, eu preciso de um beijo. – Falando isso ele selou nossos lábios. E em um beijo intenso e cheio de carinho ele me deu seu bom dia.

_**[No Jeffersonian...]**_

Booth me deixou no Jeffersonian ás 9:45 hs e foi para o FBI. Entrei no laboratório com um sorriso no rosto e fui direto para meu escritório para Cam não me vê, porém foi em vão ela vinha saindo da minha sala.

- Hey, Dra. Brennan pensei que não vinha trabalhar hoje. – Falou Cam.

- Eu só me atrasei. – Falou um pouco hesitante.

- Ok. Hãh, nós temos um corpo e a Angela já está com o crânio fazendo a reconstrução racial. – Falou Cam, ela tinha uma expressão que aparentava desconfiança.

- Certo, eu vou pra lá. – Falei e fui logo para sala onde Angela estava.

Cheguei na sala e não encontrei a Angela então comecei a trabalhar, havia alguma coisa no esqueleto que eu tinha certeza que eu tinha deixado passar. Quase uma hora depois que eu já estava analisando os restos a Angela apareceu.

- Hey, faz muito tempos que esta por aqui? – Ela me perguntou.

- Faz. E eu preciso examinar o osso mastoide pelo microscópio. – Disse a ela.

- Você falou isso ontem à noite. O que está acontecendo, Bren? É por causa da morte do Vicent? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

Acho que está escrito na minha testa que eu dormir com o Booth e todo mundo sabe, metaforicamente. Eu não sei o que fazer a respeito disso, essa preocupação está afetando meu trabalho.

- Bren, você não vai me responder? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim é por causa da morte do Vicent. – Falei e ela sorriu – E... Eu fui pra cama com o Booth ontem à noite.

A cara da Angela mudou de compreensão para uma que eu não sei bem explicar, essas coisas só o Booth sabe ler, eu acho que seja surpresa. Ela permaneceu calada e com a boca aberta.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – Perguntei a ela.

- Por que eu não posso gritar aleluia com a morte do Vicent tão perto. – Falou ela com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

- Eu acho que só fiz isso por causa dele. – Falei meio hesitante.

- Ok. Wait. O que aconteceu exatamente depois que você foi pra cama com o Booth? Não, antes você vai me dizer como foi ir pra cama com o Booth. – Falou ela saltitando de felicidade. Eu sorrir ao lembrar da bela noite com ele.

- A minha noite foi fabulosa. O Booth é muito carinhoso e gentil, ele sabe como satisfazer uma mulher. – Falei pra ela e pela primeira vez desde que tive minha primeira relação sexual senti meu rosto ficou vermelho.

- Ai, Sweetie, deve ter sido lindo. Imagino o que o G-man fez com você. – Falou ela muito empolgada – Ele é um verdadeiro cavalheiro em uma armadura reluzente.

Nós continuamos a conversar sobre minha noite com o Booth. O Hodgins nos passou algumas informações sobre o caso, eu descobrir que o mastoide tinha sido quebrado e que Broadsky provavelmente estava com a mão quebrada, informamos isso ao Booth e depois de algumas horas recebemos a informação que ele tinha conseguido prender Broadsky.

Ao anoitecer nos reunimos para nos despedir de Vicent, não que isso fizesse algum sentido pra mim, além do que ele não vai escutar, já que ele está morto. Ao passar por uma floricultura encontrei um belo vaso de flores e resolvi levar. Estávamos todos lá, cada um contou o que tinha aprendido com Vicent, o Sweets começou a cantar a musica preferida dele "The Lime in the Coconut". Após colocarmos o corpo do Vicent no carro eu entrelacei nossos braços e fomos embora. Booth me levou para o apartamento dele novamente.

- Sabe Bones, eu vou sentir falta do Vicent. Ele podia não ter muita noção do que dizia, mas ele era um bom garoto. – Falou Booth.

- Eu também vou sentir falta dele. – Falei e lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Mas antes que elas caíssem sentir seus braços a me envolver e me puxa para que eu ficasse em seu peito.

De tudo que eu aprendi com Booth, de todas as coisas irracionais esse momento é o mais belo e sem explicação que eu posso descrever. Eu e Booth nos encachávamos como duas peças de quebra cabeça. O seu corpo se moldava ao meu de forma perfeita. Estávamos na sala assistindo um filme quando acabou Booth me levou para o quarto e nós nos deitamos, apenas abraçados para sentir a presença um do outro, mas a proximidade de Booth era irresistível e eu não conseguia manter o controle tão próximo a ele. Eu me virei e lhe beijei, um beijo urgente carregado de luxuria.

Booth correspondeu ao beijo e em menos de alguns minutos nossas roupas formavam uma pilha ao lado da cama, eu sentia o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu e isso era a melhor sensação do mundo. Sua boca procurava com urgência meus lábios e os beijava com ardor. Minutos se passaram e ele me fazia chegar cada vez ao abismo, a um mundo de prazer do qual nunca tinha visitando com ninguém, eu nunca tinha me entregado a alguém como me entregava ao Booth.

Nossas respirações estavam ofegantes e eu soube que estávamos pertos de nos lançarmos ao abismo de prazer. Eu abracei seus ombros e ele fez seu ultimo movimento e nós caímos, naquele momento eu não queria saber de mais nada a não ser ele, meu amigo, meu parceiro, meu amante. A cada toque dele em minha pele eu sentia uma prova de seu amor e eu retribuía da mesma forma. Depois de saciados eu deitei em seu peito e ele me enlaçou pela cintura, ali abraçados nós não éramos Booth e Bones, e sim Seeley e Temperance, duas pessoas que encontraram o amor.

Eu já estava sonolenta quando a verdade me atingiu eu o amava e o queria do meu lado para sempre, mesmo que não fossemos imortais. Olhei pra ele e ele tinha aquele sorriso maroto no rosto. Acariciando seu rosto eu disse:

- Eu te amo Booth.

Ele me olhou surpreso e abriu ainda mais seu sorriso.

- Eu também te amo, Bones.

Ao escutar isso sorrir também e me entreguei ao sono, e naquela linda noite meu parceiro me mostrou novamente o que era amar e mesmo sendo irracional e impossível eu entreguei meu coração a ele de modo que nunca fossemos separados.

**THE END**


End file.
